


Strings Are Good

by kagseyamas



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, based on the whole gay for my roommate scenario gnozi is laying out for us, dexnursey - Freeform, if you read closely you can see the exact moment nurse falls in love, maximum cheese, they get walked in on lmao, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: He knew that they were busted, unless he could convince Chowder that he was just massaging an injury of Nursey's. With his own shirt off. With two obvious stains on their pants. Maybe not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this.....was an excuse to write nsfw but it ended up so soft...im a pussy

A number of factors went into the reason Will was kissing Nursey:

  1. They were both drunk.
  2. They were alone in their shared room, and everyone else had either passed out and gone home.
  3. Nurse had been getting on his nerves since the day they'd met, but even more so now that they were sharing a living space, and getting to shove him around and leave bruises was excused when his tongue was in Nursey's mouth. 
  4. Will wasn't getting any. And his roommate was attractive, if you ignored the words that left his mouth.



So yes, they were making out, because the tension had been building up lately, and they'd recently found a solution for it. Admittedly, Will had never felt more serene around Nursey in his life. Whenever they fought he could be shut up instantly, so it was a win-win. It was a no-strings-attached situation, of course. Their odd relationship was simply so they could get along on the rink and so Will could get some damn sleep, not because either of them had feelings for the other.

"Did you just bite me?" Will grumbled, pulling back and scowling. Maybe a few negative feelings, actually.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Will tried to shake the tension from his shoulders as he stepped into the Haus one Thursday afternoon, but it wouldn't budge. He had a thesis due for Monday that he hadn't even started on, he was running on about 2 hours of sleep, he'd spilled coffee on his favourite white shirt this morning, and he was breaking out on his cheek, which wasn't that serious but it was bad for his self esteem. All in all, Will was having a bad day. He knew Nursey was home at this time, as well as a few other people, but they were usually locked away in their rooms doing homework or napping. Will felt like doing the same, but he was also craving a different type of stress relief, and maybe man-handling Nursey for a while would get it all out of his system.

He stalked upstairs to their room and threw the door open, dumping his bag on the floor. Nursey, to his annoyance, was lying on _Will's_ bed.

"Ooh, someone's looking grumpy," he cooed, lifting his head from Will's pillow and lowering his copy of _The Bell jar_  to smirk at him.

"Good, my new insomnia's working." Will shut the door behind him and locked it. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Reading."

Will raised an eyebrow. "That can be done on _your_ bed."

Nursey frowned, snuggling deeper into Will's lump of white duvet cover, as though to make a point. "Mine's too high. I get nosebleeds."

Will rolled his eyes. He was a man on a mission. And Nurse looked good. He was in a pair of grey sweats and a maroon t-shirt, one arm pillowing his head, causing his bicep to bulge. His curls were ruffled and his stubble was two days old. Will wanted to bite his jaw.

"Shut up," he said approaching him, eyes trained on his mouth.

"Rude," Nursey said, lifting his book at sticking his nose back in it. "Not a very nice way to speak to your roomie."

"Nurse," Will said. "Shut up."

With that, he grabbed the book from Nursey's hand, ignoring his protests, and tossed it aside, ducking onto the bottom bunk and straddling Nursey's waist, placing both hands on his chest.

"Officially shut up," Nursey said, sitting up and gazing deep into his eyes. "I am lost for words."

Will scoffed. "That's a first."

Nurse pursed his lips. "Awfully smug for someone who's sitting on my dick right now."

Will grimaced in disgust. "Wow, I can't believe you went there. I'll get _off_ of your dick then."

"I take it back, you can be as smug as you want," Nursey said solemnly, face fallen straight, "considered these lips officially zipped."

Will considered this an invitation to kiss him, and did so, latching his mouth onto his lips, then his jaw, and neck, and ear. Usually, the thought of even coming into contact with Nurse was repulsive. Will could barely even mentally withhold daily interaction with him. However, when he was horny it was an entirely different story. Nursey's terrible personality and fondness for irritation became unimportant, making way for newer and more urgent priorities: his arms, his face, and his abs. Will was stubborn, but he was only human.

Nurse gripped his waist, and Will tried not to let the sensation of his strong hands grasping him excite him too much. Nurse moaned under him.

"You're not leaving hickeys are you?"

"No," Will answered before even looking. Then he looked. He was.

Nursey answered him by tugging on the hem of his shirt, lifting it over Will's head.

"You're lucky I'm not wearing a flannel, that wouldn't have been so easy."

"Yeah," Nurse said, "also I kinda felt like making out with a dude, not a lesbian."

Will sat back up, head just about hitting the underside of Nursey's bed. "I'm pretty sure you can't say that."

Nursey shrugged. "My moms are lesbians, they wear flannel. I can say it if I want."

"Yeah but your moms don't represent _every_ lesbian."

"When did you become Mr. Politically Correct Supreme? Did you take an online course?"

Will narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, it was the same website you got your degree in Douchebaggery on."

"Actually," Nursey interjected, "it was a doctorate. So that would be Dr. Douchebag to you."

Will stared at him and shook his head. "Unbelievable. How am I attracted to you?"

"Well, the signals in your brain tell your dick to get hard when you see me," Nursey said in a manner that was only half-joking, as though he was sort of hoping Will would confirm the statement.

" _Au contraire_ ," Will corrected, "I have such an anti-boner right now that I think my dick is inverted."

"Really," Nurse mused, walking two fingers up Will's leg before running one finger down the inside of his thigh and sending a tingle down his spine.

Will hated the feeling of Nursey's hands on his thighs, not because it felt bad, but because it caused an involuntary rock of his hips, and Will had to watch as Nursey's face changed colour.

"Okay," Nurse said, voice cracking just a twinge, and Will cringed.

"Shut up," he ordered, "shut up." He then leaned back down and kissed Nursey again, hard and careless, rocking his hips with every motion.

"Fucking hell, Poindexter," Nursey gasped when Will went to pull his shirt off, "who knew you liked it rough?"

"Trust me," Will replied absently, "the version of you in my head does."

It should be noted that William Poindexter wouldn't have said this in any other state.

"Fuck," Nurse said quietly, as soon as it clicked with him. His loose grey sweats were not being very kind to him.

Will continued to kiss him, roaming his hands freely over Nursey's chest, carding his fingers through his hair, gripping his tattoo. At this point Will became painfully aware of how hard he was, and although he had enjoyed making out with Nurse the past while, they hadn't actually crossed the boundary into sex stuff yet. He sat up, ready to remove his legs from Nursey's waist.

"I should go take a shower."

Nurse looked the least chill he had ever looked in his life. "Wh— _no_ , c'mon Dexy don't do this to me!"

"What do you mean?" Will said in offence, despite knowing exactly what he meant.

"I mean you were just grinding on my boner, lookin' all hot n' shit and now you're just gonna take a shower?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Will said. "It's gonna be really difficult to roast you if I know in my heart that I've sucked your dick"

Will felt Nurse's cock twitch beneath him at his words, or perhaps the image.

"You don't have to suck my dick, then," said Nursey. "Let's just...grind it out."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Grind it out?"

"Yeah," Nurse said, gripping Will's waist and pressing him down while his own hips rose to create friction between them.

His eyes were so open and honest and his entire body was vulnerable, Will just couldn't bring himself to say no. Plus, the pressure of Nurse's cock right on his ass felt good, and it felt even better when Nursey slid a hand from his waist up Will's thigh, and brushed it over the very obvious bulge in his jeans. Will couldn't mask the sharp inhale his body volunteered, but he could ignore it by dipping his head to kiss Nursey all over again, grinding his ass down while Nurse palmed at him through his jeans.

"Dex, fuck," Nurse breathed against his lips.

"Sh," Will hissed sharply, "you're ruining the illusion that I'm actually making out with Scarlett Johansson right now."

"Wouldn't the dick already throw you off?" Nurse smirked. "Admit it, you think I'm hot."

Maybe it was just that he was super horny, or that their motions were speeding up between them, or that they were breathing hot into each other's mouths and that was kinda sexy to him, but Will said "yeah, you're so hot."

This wasn't the answer Nursey was expecting and it threw him off. His eyes widened a few centimetres before squeezing shut altogether, and he pulled Will in once more, kissing him sloppily as his body shuddered beneath him. It took a few dazzling seconds for Will to realise what was happening, and he was embarrassed to say that it excited him. He ground down harder on top of Nursey and when Nurse started digging the heel of his hand onto Will's hard on he lost it, hanging his head to cover his expression and clamping his mouth shut so as not to let any embarrassing whimpers escape. When the climax passed he couldn't help but exhale with a loud sigh, panting to catch his breath.

When he looked up, Nursey was staring up at him with big, green eyes, and they were _shining_.

"You're all red," he said, but there was no trace of smugness in his face. He just seemed in _awe_.

"Yeah, well," Will said quietly, brain still fuzzy enough not to be able to think of a sarcastic response.

He didn't know why, but the urge hit him suddenly to lean down and press one or two soft kisses to Nursey's lips, which were red and rubbed raw from all of his kissing. He did so, and Nurse just stared at him for a moment in silence with glazed eyes and dilated pupils, and then murmured "woah."

Will's heart fluttered. So he was a romantic, get over it.

Then, they heard a door open. It wasn't in _their_ room but it was pretty damn close. A spike of panic made them both stare at each other, and then look over to the bathroom door, which was, as they had both forgotten, a direct passageway to Chowder's room.

Derek gulped. "Did you lock—"

Before he could finish the sentence their bathroom door burst open, revealing a cheerful goalie. "Hey guys did you..."

He trailed off, staring between them both. Will was frozen in shock, unable to de-straddle himself from Nursey, or to even go to put his shirt back on. He knew that they were busted, unless he could convince Chowder that he was just massaging an injury of Nursey's. With his own shirt off. With two obvious stains on their pants. Maybe not.

" _Ahh!_ " Chowder screamed in delayed reaction, and clapped his hands over his eyes. " _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!_ " He turned to run back to his room but because his eyes were covered he ran smack bang into the door frame.

Nursey jolted into action then, scooting out from under Will and grabbing his shirt, awkwardly waddling after Chowder as he put it on and whisper-shouting "C, keep it down!"

Will flopped face forward into his pillow and groaned. It smelled like Nursey's pretentious expensive cologne and sex. He'd have to do laundry. Nursey returned a few minutes later, having explained the circumstances to Chowder and looking very stressed.

"He says he'll keep quiet about it, but I made sure he understood we aren't dating or anything like that."

Will knew they weren't dating, but he really needed a hug. An already bad day had gotten momentarily better, then worse again. If he was dating Nursey, then he would have been able to ask for a hug and have it be acceptable. But he wasn't, not that he cared.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he said, slowly tucking himself under the covers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Things were weird after that, which was new territory for them. Will and Nurse had kind of just gone from not knowing each other to bickering like an old divorced couple—awkward small talk had never been a thing for them until now. It hadn't even been this weird after their first kiss, but now that someone knew, Will didn't know how she should act around Nursey _or_ Chowder. He hated it. He wanted to jump right back into being friends, and Nursey going out of his way to annoy him, and not avoiding each other like the plague.

"We should talk," Nursey said, cornering him one night in their room after a week of awkwardness.

"I don't wanna talk," Will said, sidestepping around him to get to his bed.

"You've been down," Nursey said. "You think I can't tell but I can. Bitty even asked me this morning if you were okay."

"Oh, is that how you could tell?" Will raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine, Nurse."

"Look man, I've seen _13 Reasons Why_ so...you can talk to me and shit. I know things have been weird between us since last Thursday, but it doesn't have to be, we can just go back to the way things were."

Will really contemplated it, but instead he came to a conclusion on why he felt so strange around Nursey now. He hadn't realised it at the time, but what they'd done was pretty intimate. The last time he'd done something like that was with his high school girlfriend, someone he had loved. Now he'd done it with Nursey, someone he was only just starting to get along with, and since then he couldn't stop seeing him with new eyes. They'd broken a barrier of physical contact. Will had seen Nursey is his most vulnerable state and Nursey had spoken so softly to him and looked at him so fondly with those eyes, and then Will still wanted to kiss him, even when he wasn't turned on anymore. He couldn't risk exposing himself to that kind of intimacy again when he knew deep down that he was already catching feelings.

"No thanks. I don't think I can."

Nursey nodded, surprisingly understanding. "That's fair. If you want I can ask Chowder if I can bunk in his room for a while. I'm sure he won't mind."

Will frowned. "What? No Nurse I didn't mean I wanted to go back to basics, I just meant that I don't think I can keep fooling around with you!"

"Oh!" Nursey purses his lips. "Chill. So, uh, wanna watch a movie?"

Will stared at him. "Nurse..."

Nursey put his hands up in surrender. "Look, we don't have to talk about feelings, but we can still hang out. I'll make microwave popcorn, we can watch _Dead Poets Society_ on your laptop, it'll be low key."

Will considered it, and then nodded. "But I wanna watch _Drive_."

Nursey hung his head back and groaned. "Seriously?"

"You wanted to watch a movie, I wanna watch _Drive_! We can watch _Dead Poets Society_ another time!"

"Unbelievable," Nursey shook his head. "Fine, we'll watch _Drive_. But I'm gonna criticise it the entire time. And I'm gonna make fun of the actors."

Will rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby. Go get the popcorn."

When Nurse left the room Will routed out his old school hoodie from home, which had a little mascot of a shrimp with a smiley face on the front. When Nursey arrived back he looked him up and down in amusement.

"Nice hoodie," he smirked. "Is it a scratch n' sniff?"

"Careful or I'll scratch it all over your bedsheets," Dex responded. "You'll be smelling like fish for a week."

"Ooh don't tease," Nursey deadpanned before hopping onto the bed next to Will, a few rogue popcorns flying out of the bowl with the sudden motion.

Will stared at him in accusation. "You're not putting on a hoodie?"

Nursey stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"It's a custom," Will insisted. "You got your movie, your popcorn, and your hoodie. It's the holy trinity. My family's always done it."

"You can't be serious," Nursey said. "Dex, if I said something like that to you you'd tell me to fuck off."

Will stuck his bottom lip out ever-so-slightly. It wasn't a pout, but it wasn't not a pout. He turned to the screen of his laptop. "Yeah, you're right. Will you get the lights?"

Nursey stared at him in silence for a few moments before he shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

Nursey walked over to the miscellaneous clothes chairs and grabbed the first sweater he rummaged out of the pile. He pulled the red Samwell University hoodie over his head and turned to face Will.

"All better?"

Will stared at him, face burning. "That's...my hoodie."

"Well I don't own one," Nurse said.

"Note to self, bring that up again later," Will said aloud. "I said it was no biggie, you don't have to wear one!"

"Yeah but you said it with this face," Nursey smirked, pulling the most exaggerated puppy dog pout Will had ever seen.

"Get the lights, you asshole," Will couldn't help but grin.

He was feeling so much better, especially after a whole week of isolation. Even though he'd spent well over a year hating Derek Nurse, he couldn't deny that there was something about his presence that made the room...warmer, somehow. Or brighter. He couldn't decide on one. And having Nurse sit next to him shoulder to shoulder, in the dark and wearing his hoodie—it was strangely domestic, and Will's chest felt tight.

"If you had to choose between Ryan Gosling and Carey Mulligan, who would you choose?" Nursey murmured for the first time, about halfway through the movie.

Truth be told, Will was surprised he hadn't tried to pester him by talking throughout the whole thing. It was nearing 12, and they were both slouched now, hoods up and popcorn bowl empty, and Will's eyelids were becoming heavy.

"Carey," he answered after mulling it over. "Ryan Gosling kind of reminds me of my family's old sheepdog."

"Maybe he likes getting his belly rubbed too," Nurse said, and it was just late enough that Will found it funny.

The laughter that spilled out of him was accompanied by a stomach full of butterflies. Huh. Nursey looked at him and grinned, face soft in the dim lighting of the laptop screen. The butterflies wouldn't dissipate. He felt both enthralled and sick to his stomach at the same time. He felt sicker when he realised Nurse was lowering his eyeline to Will's lips.

He leaned back slightly. "Don't kiss me," he ordered.

Nursey frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't want to fool around anymore. I don't think it's healthy for us."

Nurse turned back to the laptop screen and placed with the sleeves of his hoodie. "Well what if I don't want to fool around either?"

Will wasn't sure if it was his words or just the quiet, soft way Nurse said them, but Will's stomach lurched.

"What do you mean?"

Nursey took a deep breath. "Maybe...I just like you. And I want to kiss you. That doesn't count as fooling around right?"

Will wasn't sure why his skin was buzzing. Actually, scratch that. He knew why.

"For real?" he asked, and Nursey turned his head towards him.

"Yeah, for real. I don't like wanna make or with you, I wanna...hold your hand, and write poems for you, and edit your papers for you when you're too stressed and need a nap."

"I never stopped you from doing that last one before," Will said.

Nursey stared at him.

Will pursed his lips to suppress a giddy grin. "I suppose...we could give it a try. Holding hands and all that other stuff. As long as you promise it's not a 'no strings attached' kinda thing."

"I like strings. Strings are good," Nursey said quickly, and he was smiling.

"Then I take back what I said before," Will said coyly. "You can kiss me."

And Nursey did, and they weren't interrupted this time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is demheter! follow me to submit suggestions lol


End file.
